More Kids Than You Can Count
by Miss Selarne
Summary: Colonial!Spain never was too good at remembering his kids' names. Can't blame him though, there's at least 22 of them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **More Hetalia from the kink meme on LJ. This time with colonial!Spain being a forgetful dad.

**

* * *

**

**More Kids Than You Can Count**

**

* * *

**

Someone was talking to Spain. He recognized the face of the girl, that was certain, but the name was coming up a complete blank.

"Are you even listening to me?" the girl asked with a frown, hands on her hips in the universal sign of frustration.

Spain waved his hand in acknowledgement. "Of course I am!"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Then what was I saying?"

"Uh…why don't you go play with Guatemala? I'm sure she'll have time to talk to you. Papa's busy."

She exploded. "I am Guatemala! That's it, I'm done with you! You don't even do anything!" Guatemala stomped away, mumbling angrily under her breath.

Spain just stared after her. "Whoops." He finally just leaned back in his beach chair and closed his eyes, letting the sun and wind drift him to sleep. He had come to visit the Americas to 'spend quality time with his kids,' or in Spain's special brand of Spanish, 'escape the forever warring France and England by doing nothing on a beach somewhere.'

A shadow blocked the sun out causing Spain to open his eyes to see which country was bothering him now: Romano, also with an unhappy face. Really, was no one happy to see him anymore? He tried to ignore the Italian but that plan was ruined when he was promptly shoved off the chair and onto the sand.

He spluttered, sand having made its way into his mouth, "What was that for, Romano?"

"For you being a dumbass," Romano said bluntly. "Can you at least put some effort into learning the names of the countries you've taken in?" He helped Spain up, but remained frowning.

"I do know their names!" Spain said defensively. "All of them! It's not my fault their faces are all kinda starting to blur together." He trailed off on the last sentence, figuring it was best he didn't say that out loud.

No luck, though. Romano heard him. "Well maybe if you hadn't _adopted so many at once_ this wouldn't be a problem!"

"Hey hey hey! This wasn't my fault. Blame Chris! He's the one who decided to come over here in the first place!"

Romano rolled his eyes and dragged Spain back to the villa that had been given to them for their stay. "You're gonna learn their names. You want the same thing that happened with America and England to happen here?"

Spain sulkily allowed himself to be pulled inside the villa where his adopted kids had congregated. A few glared at him, some still holding resentment from the _requerimiento_ and _repartimiento_ when Spain first came to the Americas. He gulped.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Nothing, the room stayed silent. "So, maybe I haven't been all that good at remembering your names…so, uh, we're gonna play the Name Game!" Grumbles reverberated throughout the room, but they all went along with it. Romano left Spain to deal with it on his own.

Years later, after Spain got distracted by conflicts in Europe and the countries declared their independence; he would say that this was the disaster that changed it all. No one should be forced to play the Name Game with a bunch that were already mad at his absentmindedness. How was he supposed to know that Paraguay and Uruguay weren't twins?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This isn't an update. I just completely forgot to upload this all those months ago. I'm still (kind of) in the Hetalia fandom. Oh just take it and thanks for all your kind reviews.

* * *

**More Kids Than You Can Count, Part 2**

* * *

"How the hell do I always get stuck making meals?" Romano grumbled to himself as he stirred a giant pot. "It's not like Spain ever does anything around here. His only excuse is that he's on i_vacation_/i." Romano snorted and pulled the pot off the fire, dragging it over to a large table.

He sat down and ate as much as he could before shouting, "Dinner!" They came scrambling out of the woodwork, all of the kids running for their table so they would actually have a chance to get food.

"Hey, wait!" Spain shouted as he, too, came sprinting in from outside. "You have to wait for i_papá_ /ibefore you can eat!" He was too late and the table was already full of kids stuffing their faces.

He tried to sidle in next to one of the girls. "Come on, i_Dominicana_/i, let daddy have a bite?"

The girl waved Spain away. "Once you learn my name," she said through a muffled mouthful of food.

Rejected, Spain tried to take the place of the boy next to her. "i_Per__ú_/i, haven't I raised you? Surely the least you can do is give me some food, i_por favor_/i?" The boy snorted and pointed to another boy on the other side of the table three seats down.

By this time, the food was gone and the kids began trickling out, some hungrier than others because they were late. Spain crouched by the pot dejectedly, staring into its depths in hope more food would magically appear.

One of the girls – Bolivia? – slowly walked over to him. She stared shyly at Spain before looking away and holding out her hands. In her hands was one of the most amazing sights Spain had ever seen, food! "Oh thank you, thank you, i_gracias/i_. You are i_una ángel_/i!" He hugged the girl tight before eating up the food. The girl blushed and ran to hide with her brothers and sisters.

"You are a sad, sad man." Romano was leaning against the entrance to the kitchen, watching the scene play out. "They would respect you more if you acted like you gave a damn."

"I do!" Spain protested. "They are my adorable children, how can I not care?" He got up and draped his arm over Romano's shoulders. "Did you not see that! Bolivia loves me!"

Romano shrugged Spain off. "That was Argentina, you idiot." He rolled his eyes and left Spain to clear up the mess. It was time for his siesta.

Spain stared after him. "Really?"


End file.
